Peleas
by Indirectamente Kogan
Summary: Las peleas entre matrimonios pueden ser peligrosas, pero no tanto como las peleas del matrimonio de Kendall y Logan. Kogan One-Short


**N/A: New One-Short! Hace tiempo tenía en mente este fic, pero hasta ahora tuve tiempo e imaginación para terminarlo.**

 **¡espero les guste! ;)**

••• Fights•••

*FlashBack***

–¡Es suficiente, Kendall! ¡Siempre haces lo mismo! ¡Yo me quedo TODO el día esperándote aquí en casa, Y A TI NO TE IMPORTA ESO Y VAS DE FIESTA CON TUS AMIGOS! ¡ESTOY HARTO, HARTO!

–¡Espera, espera! ¿Yo? ¡¿YO?! ¡¿DE FIESTA?! ¡ESTÁS LOCO! ¡¿Cuándo he ido YO de fiesta?! ¡Yo voy a casa de mi madre a pasar un momento con ella y mi hermana, no voy a ninguna fiesta y si no me crees, PUEDES LLAMARLA!

–¡LO HE HECHO Y SIEMPRE ME DICE QUE HACE RATO TE FUISTE DE SU CASA Y AQUÍ LLEGAS HASTA QUE TE DÉ LA GANA SIN IMPORTARTE QUE SIENTA YO!

–¡Sí me importa lo que sientes! ¡Eres mi esposo y me importas!

–¡BASTA! ¡Ya me cansé de tus mentiras baratas, Kendall!

–¡No son mentiras! ¡YO TE AMO!

–¡Si me amaras así "tanto" como dices hacerlo NO ME ESTUVIERAS ENGAÑADO!

–¡NO TE ESTOY ENGAÑADO, LOGAN!

–¡SI LO ESTÁS HACIENDO, DEJA DE MENTIRA! ¡¿QUÉ HAY DE LA TAL KATE?!

–¡Por el amor de Dios...! ¡LOGAN, YO TE AMO! ¡DEJA TUS CELOS EN PAZ! ¡ERES AL ÚNICO QUE AMO! ¡¿O si no por qué crees que me casé contigo?!

–¡¿Sabes?! ¡Ni siquiera yo sé! ¡Bien estás con esa tipa "Francis"!

–¡ESTOY HARTO! ¡Es suficiente, Logan! ¡Estoy HARTO de tus insignificantes celos! ¡Siempre, siempre tienes una excusa para que yo me vea como un mal esposo! ¡¿Por qué no sólo entiendes de una buena vez por todas que YO SOLO TE VOY A AMAR A TI?!

–¡PORQUE ERES UN MENTIROSO, KENDALL KNIGHT! ¡A TI NO SE TE PUEDE CREER NADA!

–¡BIEN! ¡Entonces supongo que no me creerás esto: ¡ME VOY DE LA CASA!– Finalizó Kendall firmemente.

Kendall agarró nada más sus llaves, chaqueta, billetera y salió de su casa. Entró al garaje, abrió su carro y se montó en él, arrancó y condujo a alguna casa de algún familiar o amigo para pasar la noche.

A pesar de que amaba a Logan con todo su corazón, alma y vida, a veces simplemente no lo podía entender. Tenía cambios de humor muy repentinos y siempre estaba a la defensiva. Él sabía que Logan lo amaba, pero su forma de demostrarlo era complicada y algunas veces dolorosa, sentimentalmente. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar y acomodar los asuntos en su cabeza antes de hacer cualquier cosa.

...

Logan se dejó caer en el sofá que estaba atrás de él. Puso sus manos en su cara enrojecida y sintió como su cabeza empezaba a dolor a medida que unas cuantas lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

Se sentía mal.

Él no quería que su matrimonio terminara. Logan seguía amando a Kendall como el día en que lo conoció, Kendall era la persona indicada para estar con él. Lo protegía, amaba, cuidaba, quería, se preocupaba, ... Él era su todo... Kendall Knight era su todo y sabía a ciencia que no podría estar sin él... Pero estos últimos meses todo se estaba complicando. No había un solo momento en que no pelearan por algo o por cualquier cosa insignificante, sus conversaciones amorosas se convertían en discusiones que terminaban con portazos de parte de ambos; sus cenas en pareja y en habientes románticos se transformaban cenas separados, Kendall en la sala frente al televisor y Logan en su cuarto igualmente viendo televisión; la palabra "Te Amo" se les habían quedado hecho un nudo en la garganta, sus abrazos se habían vuelto solamente brazos abiertos esperando un cuerpo para abrazar, sus noches de amor y pasión se habían vuelto noche de salida con sus amigos o en lugares separados viendo el partido de hockey...

Definitivamente su matrimonio estaba arruinado. Todo fue una total pérdida de tiempo.

Pero lo que ambos no sabían, es que en el fundo, se extrañaban y querían que todo volviera a ser como antes.

Se extrañaban el uno al otros, pero no podían dejar su ridículo orgullo de lado, ninguno lo iba hacer. Pensaban que con solo el hecho de dejar las cosas en el aire se iba a arreglar todo.

Necesitaban arreglar sus conflictos y tratar de dejar de discutir por un momento para tener una conversación civilizada y reponer su matrimonio antes de que llegara a algo peor...

Logan agarró el control del tele y lo entendió para tratar de distraer su mente un rato. Cuando la pantalla cambió de negra a color, se vio la imagen de las noticias locales. A Logan no le importaban mucho las noticias, pero sabía que no iba haber nada bueno a ésta hora de la noche, así que no le quedaba de otra. Se acostó en el respaldar del mueble y dejó distraerse.

"... Y ahora vamos con Michelle Newman con un reporte de última hora desde la autopista de Minnesota. ¿Michelle?

–Así es Paul, estamos en la autopista de Minnesota donde un tráiler ha chocado contra un vehículo liviano el cual conducía a una muy alta velocidad. El conductor del tráiler murió inmediatamente tras el accidente, el otro conductor está ileso, pero con golpes muy serios e inconsciente, será trasladado inmediatamente al hospital más cercano. Los médicos y el departamento de policía se está haciendo cargo de investigar las identidades de estos sujetos..."

Logan agarró de nuevo el control y estaba a punto de cambiar el canal cuando oyó de nuevo la voz de la reportera de las noticias...

"Nos acaban de informar que el conductor del tráiler se llamaba Frank Vega y el otro conductor es Kendall Knight ..."

Logan dejó caer el control, se levantó y puso sus manos sobre su boca. Esto no podía ser posible, esto no podía estar pasando, ese no era Kendall, SU Kendall, por supuesto que no.

Logan sacó su celular de la bolsa trasera del pantalón e intentó llamar a Kendall, pero era imposible, no respondía. Después de varios intentos fallidos se dejó caer otra vez en el sofá y dejó que su mente inventara una excusa o una buena razón para todo lo que acaba de pasar en las noticias.

Su celular empezó a vibrar y sonar, lo sacó rápido de su bolsa del pantalón y contestó sin ver quien era.

–¡Aló! ¡¿Kendall?!

–N-no. Logan, soy James, ven urgente al hospital más cercano, el que queda por la casa de 'Los.

–... De acuerdo.

*End FlashBack***

La carretera estaba húmeda y un poco mojada, parecía que hacía llovido durante el día. Las luces de las calles, de la luna y de los semáforos iluminaban la pista. Una abundancia iba conduciendo rápidamente con cuidado de no ir a demasiada velocidad. Esa ambulancia tenía en el interior a un grupo de enfermeros y médicos tratando de no perder al paciente que recientemente habían salvado del accidente automovilístico.

Todos sostenían sus esperanzas que su paciente Kendall Knight llegara aun con vida al hospital, las posibilidades eran muy pocas, tal vez demasiado pocas, solamente esperaban que su paciente fuera fuerte.

Al fin llegó al hospital, los demás enfermeros ayudaron a bajarlo, lo cambiaron de camilla y corrieron al cuarto que lo espera.

...

–¿Familiares de Kendall Knight?– dijo el doctor saliendo de la habitación de Kendall. Su cara estaba con un semblante preocupado y sus ojos estaban cansados. Logan ya sabía que había pasado, pero no quería creer.

Logan, Carlos y James se pusieron de pie al escuchar la voz del doctor decir aquello. Logan caminó adelante de ella con suma preocupación.

–Soy Logan, su esposo. ¿Cómo está, Kendall?

–Bueno, esto es algo complicado de decir. Su esposo estuvo en un muy peligro accidente, fue un milagro que soportara el impacto y que sólo tuviera algunos golpes fuertes e estuviera inconsciente. Lastimosamente su cuerpo no pudo soportar más que eso.

–É-él est-tá...

–Señor, su esposo murió.

–¿Q-qué?– Logan se sentó en su silla, no lo podía creer. Carlos se sentó junto a él y lo ayudó a tranquilizarlo.

–Lo lamento mucho. Si me disculpa, me tengo que retirar.

–Espere, doctor. ¿Podemos entrar a verlo?

–Por supuesto, pero solo uno por uno.– dicho esto, el doctor se fue.

James se volvió a su amigo y lo vio con Carlos llorando. Fue donde Logan y se sentó en su otro lado.

–Logan, hey amigo... lo siento mucho, sé en verdad cuanto lo amabas.

Logan negó con la cabeza. –Lo que me duele más... no es porque se ha ido... sino porque no le pude decir "Te Amo".

Logan dejó caer grandes y gruesas lágrimas de sus ojos. Se sentía demasiado mal... se sentía destrozado, roto... Sabía que había sido culpa de él, si tan sólo hubiera dejado sus celos a un lado y hubiera creído las palabras de Kendall... jamás hubiera pasado esto...

–Esto es culpa mía.– dijo levantando la mirada. –¡Todo es culpa mía!– gritó levantándose de la silla. –¡Por mi culpa Kendall está muerto!

–Logan, por favor. Estamos en un hospital.– dijo James levantándose y tratándolo de ayudar.

–¡Ahg!

–Amigo, cálmate. Esto no es tu culpa.– dijo Carlos.

–¡QUÉ SÍ LO ES! Por mi culpa Kendall está muerto... por mi culpa...

•••Fights•••

Logan se levantó exaltado de su cama. Estaba sudando y tenía la respiración agitada. Había tenido una pesadilla horrible sobre su esposo... si es que todo fue una pesadilla...

Vio a su lado y no encontró a Kendall.

Se quitó las sábanas de encima y salió de su cuarto sin molestarse en ponerse zapatos, caminó por el pasillo al cuarto de a lado, abrió la puerta estrepitosamente y buscó a Kendall con la mirada, no estaba.

Logan se empezó a preocupar más.

¿Y si en serio pasó eso?

Kendall estaba muerto... ¿Cómo iba a poder vivir sin él?

Empezó a llorar...

Escuchó a alguien quejarse en la cocina y luego un aroma a quemado llegó a su nariz. Se quitó las lágrimas y bajó las escaleras. Al llegar abajo vio a Kendall intentado cocinar (o mejor dicho, quedando) algo.

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Logan.

Corrió donde Kendall y lo abrazó por la espalda.

–¡Kenny!

–¿Logan? ¿Logan, que haces?

–¿De qué hablas?– se dio la vuelta y pasó sus brazos por su cuello para abrazarlo. –¿No puedo darle un abrazo a mi esposo?

–Bueno, sí, pero... ¿no era que estaba molesto conmigo por lo de anoche?

–Olvidemos eso, ¿sí? No quiero volver a pelear contigo nunca más.– dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

Kendall lo abrazó por la cintura y lo pegó a su cuerpo. –¿Estás bien?

–Tengo un poco de hambre.

–Bueno... estoy haciendo huevos con tocino, pero no parece estar quedando bien, así que... ¿quieres cereal?

Logan se separó un poco de Kendall, bajó el fuego de la cocina y volvió junto a Kendall. –La verdad, no. Quiero otra cosa.

–¿Qué te gustaría, entonces?

–A ti.

–¿A mí?

–Sí. Quiero comerte, Kendall.

Kendall bajó y besó a Logan, éste pasó su mano por el pelo medio rubio de Kendall, jaló unos mechones e hizo del beso uno apasionado. Kendall lo agarró del trasero y lo levantó, Logan enrolló sus piernas la cintura de su esposo. El más alto se dirigió con su esposo a las escaleras, subió con cuidado y entraron a su cuarto, el cual no compartían hace meses...

•••Fights•••

Logan cayó sobre el cuerpo sudoroso de Kendall. Sus respiraciones estaban agitabas y los cubrían un manto ligero de sudor.

Kendall puso sus brazos en su cintura y besó su frente. Juntó sus frentes y cerraron sus ojos.

Logan abrió sus ojos y se encontró con los hermosos ojos verdosos de su rubio esposo. –Te amo, Kendall. Perdóname por todos los problemas que nos dice pasar.

–Yo te amo MUCHO más, y, no te preocupes, Logie. Eso le pasa a todos los matrimonios, ninguno es perfecto ni está libre de problemas. Es normal que discutamos a veces, solamente no hay que hacerlo tanto. No quiero que... ya sabes, nos separemos.

–Yo también no quiero que nos separemos. Te amo demasiado como para dejarte.

Kendall sonrió. –Estamos condenados a estar juntos para siempre.

Logan sonrió. –Te amo, Kenny.

–Yo te amo mucho más, Logie.

–Oye, Ken. Tengo que decirte algo.

–Claro, ¿qué sucede?

–¡Estoy embarazado!

–¿Qué?– gritó Kendall de alegría. No lo podía creer.

–¡Sí!

–¡VOY A SER PAPÁ!

–¡SÍ!

–Oh, ahora ya sé por qué los cambios de humor y por qué siempre te encontrada vomitando cuando llegaba del trabajo.

–¿Nunca lo sospechaste?

–No. Pensé que tenías algún dolor estomacal o que comiste algo que no te cayó bien.

Logan se levantó de encima de Kendall y se sentó sobre él. Su expresión estaba seria. –¿Y no te preocupaste por mí? ¡increíble!

–Ah, ¿ya estás enojado de nuevo?

–¡No! ¿Cómo crees?– dijo con sarcasmo.

–Logan...– Kendall se dio la vuelta dejando a Logan debajo suyo. Se acercó a su cuello y dio pequeños besitos hasta llegar a su oído. –Dijimos que íbamos a dejar de pelear...

–L-Lo sé, p-pero ah...– Metió su mano entre el pelo de Kendall y lo jaló a la vez que el alto mordía su piel y hacía gemir a Logan. –Son los cambios de, ah, ánimo por el, oh, el embarazo, ¡ahhh!

–Te perdonaré, entonces, pero solo por eso.– dejó su cuello y besó sus labios. –Te amo, Logan.

–Yo más.

–No, yo.

–Yo.

–¡Yo!

–¡Yo!

–¡YO!

–¡YO!

–Bien. Te dejaré ganar, pero sólo porque eres tú y porque te amo.– dijo Kendall finalizando la discusión. Se dejó caer sobre el pecho de Logan y éste acarició su cabellera.

–Hehehe. Oye, Ken. Tengo que decirte algo más.

–Dime.

–Tengo hambre.

Kendall levantó la mirada. –¿Hambre de qué?– dijo con voz sensual.

–De comida, gran caliente.

–¿Caliente? ¿Yo? Tú fuiste el que dijiste que tenías ganas de comerme.

–...

Kendall rió. –Ven, vamos abajo.

Kendall se quitó de encima de Logan, lo tomó de la mano y lo ayudó a levantarse.

Fin.

•••Fights•••

 **N/A: ¿Qué tal? ¿les gustó? No olviden dejar favorite and Review! :D ¡Me ayudan a saber que les gusta mi trabajo!**

 **No olviden leer mis otros fics. ;)**

 **—Indirectamente Kogan**


End file.
